Armacham Forces
are personnel and specialized defense technologies and guards used to protect the assets of Armacham Technology Corporation. Due to the sensitive nature of the organization, it has invested a good deal of money into making sure its assets don't leak out or fall into the wrong hands. Many of the agendas of the company also fall outside the legal range of the government, which is where the security forces and hired mercenaries come into play. The combat skills and competence of the ATC forces range from skilled operatives with advanced gear and elite military training of the average hired gun with itchy trigger fingers to the enhanced cybernetic organic robotic system that replacing most of the standard human forces in the future. Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon ATC Security Guards are private "rent-a-cops" hired by ATC to protect its assets, in addition to making sure those assets don't fall into the wrong hands. They are responsible for silencing any witnesses or employees that the company deems a threat. Being normal human beings, they are less coordinated than the Replica Forces and as such, don't work together as a team as well as the Replicas. As seen in the game, they still had some control over a few sections in the ATC headquarters but it is evident that they were losing to the more organized and better trained Replica troops. Their bloody corpses are often found in areas where the Replica soldiers have patrolled. Some unfortunate members even encountered the Replica assassins and obviously were no match for them. They are first encountered when they successfully kill Aldus Bishop and are engaged by the Point Man in rather large numbers. Soon, it becomes clear that the ATC henchmen are hunting and eliminating employees and "outsiders" (even the same F.E.A.R. team and Delta Force operators that were ordered to assist the operation) to cover up the entire incident, most likely on orders from Genevieve Aristide or/and the Senator who believed that F.E.A.R. could not stop Paxton Fettel in time. They are encountered again within Auburn, specifically, areas near and within the entrance to the Vault. They assist Norton Mapes as his "body guards" as he destroys evidence of ATC involvement and try to hinder the player. Some of them were caught in a fight with the Replica soldiers but most of them were either eliminated by the Point Man or by the Origin Facility Explosion. Besides having weaker AI and weaker aim, they also have lower health and armor compared to the Replicas, as they only wear a Kevlar vest. The ATC security guards are mostly armed with RPL Submachine Guns but some of them have G2A2 Assault Rifles, HV Penetrators, VK-12 Combat Shotguns, and ASP Rifles. They will typically lose fights with Replicas, unless they outnumber the Replicas greatly. There are 3 varieties of ATC forces, all differentiated mainly by their faces; one is a clean-shaven Caucasian man, one is African-American, and one is a Caucasian man with a mustache. Besides their private security, ATC also has cutting edge technological defenses stationed at various locations throughout their complexes. Defense Turrets are one such defense, being able to accurately shoot intruders from a long distance. They have motion detectors which make them extremely dangerous if unnoticed. These guns will be deployed if unfriendlies are in the proximity, and will open fire as soon as movement is spotted. Unmanned Aerial Vehicles are another type of defense invented by ATC. These robots hover and shoot powerful lasers at intruders. They will usually be deployed in groups, which make killing them all the harder. A technical flaw found by players is that they don't seem to attack the Replicas, nor do the Replicas attack them. This is most likely due to the fact that Monolith never expected the player to lead one to the other in the vicinity. This can only be done in one section in ''F.E.A.R. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point The bodies of four ATC Security Guards are found in ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate ATC Security Guards are encountered in ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate as well as a new unit, the ATC Riot Security Guards. Armacham Unit Types Armacham Guard *ATC Security Guard *ATC Riot Security Guard Other Armacham Forces *Unmanned Aerial Vehicles Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin New ATC Forces appear as a branch of private military contractors known as the Armacham Black Ops in ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. They are led by Colonel Richard Vanek and his lieutenant, Samuels. They are substantially more dangerous than F.E.A.R.'s ATC security forces, as they are experienced mercenaries contracted by ATC to perform a number of jobs, including killing Genevieve Aristide, destroying evidence of ATC's activities, and killing both Replica Forces and Dark Signal. They are also notably more organized and capable of sustained combat and do not seem to panic as easily. They are the only enemies Michael Becket faces for the first few levels of the game. As in previous games, they are generally inferior to the Replica soldiers in skill and are easily dispatched in most situations, although certain units, such as the Black Ops Pyro and Black Ops Elites, are much more formidable foes. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn ATC Black Ops are encountered at the beginning of ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn, and disappear entirely after the first half of the second level. For most of the encounter with them the player will be using the Elite Powered Armor, making the fight very easy, but once on foot, the lack of Slow-Mo makes the battle somewhat difficult. Most ATC units are encountered mixed with different unit types. The Pyro unit do not appear in Reborn, while only a handful of Elites appeared near the first mission. Armacham Unit Types Armacham Troopers *Armacham Black Ops Soldiers *Armacham Black Ops Light Soldiers *Armacham Black Ops Hazmats *Armacham Black Ops Heavy Soldiers *Armacham Black Ops Pyros *Armacham Black Ops Elites Other Armacham Forces *Armacham Fighter Jet ''F.E.A.R. 3 , a half-machine cyborg created by Armacham.]] In ''F.E.A.R. 3, the Armacham forces are the combination of ATC hired mercenaries and Replica forces. How the Replicas were brought under control by Armacham is not explained. Possible explanations are that the death of Paxton Fettel caused him to lose control of the Replica forces to Alma Wade in F.E.A.R. 2, and that once Alma became pregnant, she lost control of the Replica forces. With no psychic commander to lead them, Armacham is able to control them and use them, along with their mercenary forces. Another explanation is that Armacham simply activated additional Replicas that were kept in storage that had never been under Fettel's or Alma's control to begin with. Armacham's forces in F.E.A.R. 3 are a foe not to be taken lightly, due to the vast manpower and mercenary resources, as well as the power of the Replica forces. Many battles in the later levels are encountered with mixed ATC and Replica units. They have already sustained extremely heavy casualties, in terms of their battles in Fairport, along with their failed assaults, and yet continue to only escalate the conflict via the tens of thousands of troops necessary to occupy the entire city and maintain such a quarantine. These actions show just how powerful ATC is, along with the numberless amounts of Replica Super Soldiers recovered (or reactivated) to back them up. Armacham Unit Types Armacham Troopers *Armacham Soldiers *Armacham Replica Troopers *Armacham Replica Shotgunners *Armacham Replica Explosive Tank Troopers *Armacham Replica Riot Trooper *Armacham Replica Rocket Trooper *Armacham Snipers Other Armacham Forces *Phase Caster *Phase Commander *Mech Mule *REV9 Powered Armor *Enhanced Power Armor *Armacham APC *Armacham Helicopter Trivia *In the events of the original F.E.A.R., 89 Armacham soldiers fall in combat. *46 ATC soldiers are killed in the non-canon expansion pack F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. *In F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, approximately 259 ATC soldiers had be fall in combat getting kill by Replica Forces and Michael Becket. *In F.E.A.R. 3, ATC forces have the highest numbers fallen in combat, due to their forces comprising most of the game's enemies. However, the exact numbers of dead are currently unknown. *The only game in the series in which Armacham soldiers are not fought is F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. *In the original F.E.A.R. games, they never mention the Slow-Mo ability that the Point Man and the Sergeant possess, unlike the Replica forces. *In Perseus Mandate in Interval 1 - Investigation - Firefight when ATC units are fighting Replicas the ATC unit will most of the time win the fight. Gallery Atcsoldierlive.jpg|Live action ATC soldiers seen on the Armacham website. ATC Security Guard.jpg|An ATC Security Guard. Fear-2-project-origin-20080908074652228 640w.jpg|''F.E.A.R.'' ATC Security Guard and Project Origin ATC Black Ops Soldier. ---- es:Fuerzas de Armacham Technology Corporation Category:F.E.A.R. Enemies Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Enemies Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Enemies Category:Perseus Mandate enemies Category:Enemies Category:ATC Forces Category:Male characters